We Found Love In a Hopeless Place
by FunnyLittleWeasley
Summary: Clove and Cato's relationship had been nothing more than playful banter, arguments and extensive training sessions. But when Cato's twelve year old sister is reaped and Clove volunteers, he finds himself in her debt. A position that Clove will gladly use to her advantage as they enter the 74th annual Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 :**

_It's like you're screaming, and no one can hear  
You almost feel ashamed  
That someone could be that important  
That without them, you feel like nothing  
No one will ever understand how much it hurts  
You feel hopeless; like nothing can save you  
And when it's over, and it's gone  
You almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back  
So that you could have the good_

**-We found love Rihanna feat. Calvin Harris**

* * *

Sunlight entered the small dorm room as an alarm clock rang loudly. Clove Carter shot up instantly as she grabbed the knife under her pillow before changing into her training uniform and pulling her dark hair back into a high ponytail. She made her way quietly to the training center to get some extra time alone. The center was quiet as it always was at 5:30 am. She glanced over to the score board and smirked slightly seeing her name at the top of the girls board. Clove took out her favorite knife and twirled it once before throwing it towards the nearest target where it perfectly hit the middle.

'This is definitely my year.' She thought to herself with a feeling of pride.

For over half an hour she threw knives and tried to perfect her archery skill. Getting bored with the latest activity, she took out another blade, took a deep breath and threw it at the farthest.

"Not bad Killer." Came a voice from behind her.

"What do you want Cato?" She asked rolling her eyes as she turned around.

"Do you not want company this morning Little Clover?" Cato smirked

"Don't call me that." She said glaring at him as she rested her back against the wall. "And no I do not want any company, some of us are actually serious here."

"Trust me Little Clover, I'm serious. Look at the board, that's me on top you know." He said condescendingly.

"And that's my name next to yours. So if you please, I'd like to get back to practicing before everyone else comes in here." Clove said dryly.

"You need to unwind a bit." Cato said leaning against the wall towering over her small frame and smirking.

Clove looked directly at him in a defiant manner before a smirk pulled her lips. She leaned up towards him until their lips almost touched.

"In your dream Pretty boy." Clove whispered in his ear with a grin before walking away from him.

"Aren't you still training?" Cato asked passing his fingers through his hair while wearing a confident smirk.

"I don't really enjoy your company so I'm going to get breakfast and I'll be back later." She said without turning around.

"You're just afraid I'm better than you are." He said knowing very well she would stop to answer this. A second later a knife flew through the air and landed on the wall, an inch to the right of Cato's face.

"We both know I'm already better." Clove said winking at him. "Get some practice Pretty Boy." She called as she closed the door behind her.

"Oh I will Little Clover..." He said catching his breath.

* * *

At the end of a long day of training, Enoboria let the careers find their families seeing as it was the last night before the reaping.

"No family for Little Clover?" Cato asked from behind her as everyone was trying to find their families.

"They tend to be late. What's your excuse are they all tired of your ego?" Clove asked as a young blond came running towards them.

"Cato! Have you seen Mom yet?" Asked the little girl in a rather high pitched voice.

"No Celia, let's go find her." He said protectively.

"Wait...She's your sister?" Clove asked. She could not understand how a person so happy and bubbly could be related to Cato.

"Yes I am. I'm Celia and I'm twelve." She said smiling at Clove. "Are you his friend?"

Clove coughed trying to hide a laugh. "Not exactly. I'll see you soon. I'll let you get back to your happy little family."

"Careful Little Clover." He said darkly. "You don't want to cross me."

"But I love doing it so much." She winked at him before leaving to find her family.

"It was nice meeting you!" Celia called after Clove before turning to her brother. "I like her."

Cato rolled his eyes as he guided her away from the crowd and headed home.

Clove spotted her younger brother further away.

"Hey Bastian, ready to head home?" Clove asked.

"Aren't we waiting for Mom?" He asked.

"Haven't you learned that she's either late or not coming." Clove stated.

"You're too pessimistic." He said shaking his head.

"I'm not. I'm realistic. Let's go." She said firmly.

"Fine." Bastian said knowing very well that it was no use arguing with his older sister.

"So are you volunteering this year?" He asked her as they walked along the street.

"Probably." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"But you're only sixteen!."

"And you're twelve. Thanks for reminding me." She said sarcastically. "And I might be sixteen but I'm still the top girl so I earned the right to volunteer first."

"Who's the top guy?" Bastian asked.

"Cato Cutrone." Clove said with a hint of hate.

"Celia's brother?"

"You know his sister? Little Miss Bubbly pigtails?" Clove asked.

"She's not that bad. And it's not because you're anti-social that we all need to be." He grumbled.

"The goal of the academy isn't to make friends, it's to be ready to win the Hunger Games. I don't need distractions." She said coldly. "Oh great there's Mom." She rolled her eyes at the woman who was waving at them dramatically next to a young girl.

"Oh Clove, Bastian! I'm so sorry we were late, there's just so much to do!" She said pushing a stand of hair back into her extravagant updo.

"We're used to it." Clove said.

"Oh Clove, you don't understand the importance of what I do." Her mother said dramatically.

"You're right I really see no importance to what you do." Clove muttered making her younger sister chuckle. "How've you been Rosie?"

"I'm good. Sorry we were late." Said the six year old.

"How's Mom been?" Clove asked glancing at her mother who was now animatedly telling a story to Bastian.

"She's the same, she likes doing her hair and making me try on dresses and she has tea a lot with other ladies."

"Like I said, no importance whatsoever." Clove winked at her sister who grinned. "What about your dad?"

"Oh he's on a business trip in the Capitol." Rosamund said.

"As always." Clove rolled her eyes. "I don't know how you do it Rosie."

"Well I like going to school a lot and I started to practice throwing knives like you do." She grinned proudly.

"Now there's something useful to learn." Clove smiled as they entered their house.

* * *

After enduring her mother's gossiping and rambling about the glory of the Hunger Games and the Capitol throughout supper, Clove decided to take a walk. She took the same path she took as a little girl when she wanted to get away from the craziness in her home. She went up the hill and sat there for a while simply staring at the sunset.

'It's definitely my year. I'll finally be able to get out of all of this when I get back and make things better for Rosie and Bastian.' She thought to herself.

"You're in my spot." Said a voice.

Clove turned around and rolled her eyes noticing a familiar blonde. She simply shook her head and looked at the sunset.

"What are you doing here Little Clover? Stalking me?" Cato asked with his trademark smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself, your ego can't grow much without exploding. And I was here before you were Cato." She said icily.

"No need to turn into an Ice Queen. But what are you doing here?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Not that it's any of your business but I always come up here to think. Something you're probably not too familiar with." She said with a sarcastic smile.

"How you wound me!" He teased as he rested himself on his elbows. "And I do the same. It's one of the only peaceful places in district 2." He said thoughtfully.

"Can't you just shut yourself in a basement and hit things? I figured it would be more your type." She said without looking at him.

"Can't you just stay in your room and throw knives at the wall? I figured it to be more your type." He answered with a smirk.

"Oh but I can do that here." She said taking a blade she hid in her belt and throwing it directly on a passing bird.

"Nice aim." He laughed.

"Was that a compliment?" Clove asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe, I can recognize talent you know. Are you volunteering tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready. You?"

"Of course!" He smirked. "Don't worry, I'll kill you fast."

"That won't happen, and I can't make the same promise, I'd rather enjoy it taking time." She smirked at him.

"We're kind of the same." He said after a moment.

"I am nothing like you." Clove said icily.

"You are. You're ruthless, you don't care who or what gets in your way, and you're ready to do whatever it takes even kill them. See, we're the same. Other than the fact that you're half my size Little Clover." He smirked.

"Will you stop calling me that?" She said loudly.

"Or what?" He asked defiantly. "As I said I'm twice your size."

Clove rolled her eyes and ignored his presence for the next few minutes simply enjoying the breeze.

"Why do you hate it so much?" He asked after a while.

"None of your business." She said without glancing at him.

"So it's personal." He said with a grin.

"Yes it is. Will you shut up now?" She asked frustrated at his endless questions.

"Where would the fun be in that?" He asked still grinning. "But seriously, why does it bother you so much? If' we're going to be in the arena together we've got to get to know each other a little. And we are kind of friends."

"We're definitely not friends. My father used to call me that. Happy? Now shut up, we don't need to know anything about each other. One of us simply has to kill the other." She said.

"Does he not call you that anymore Ice queen?" Cato asked ignoring her previous comment.

"He's dead. The idiot killed himself when my brother got killed in the 71st Hunger Games." She spat.

"How do you think the family will handle losing you then? Sure it's a good idea to volunteer?" He asked with a smirk.

"What about you? What's going to happen to little...Celia was it?" Clove asked knowing this would shut him up.

"Careful Little Clover." He said glaring at her with his fists clenched.

"Or what? You might be twice my size but I'm the one who can throw a knife at you from over forty feet away. You think you're such a hot-shot with your sword and all the flirting but you're as nervous as a twelve year old boy! Or do you think no one notices the frantic way your leg shakes and the way you pass your hand through your hair whenever you're nervous?" She said getting up.

"I take it back, I'll take my time crushing you and enjoy every second of it." He said getting up and facing her.

"Well good luck with that Pretty boy." She smirked before turning around and leaving.

* * *

Clove woke up early the next morning with a great amount of energy. She found her entire family in the kitchen.

"If it isn't the girl of the day!" Her mother said as she came to embrace her. "I could not be prouder of you Clove. Top of your class at sixteen. I can't wait to hear what Jasmine and Coraline have to say about all of this after the reaping. What a wonderful day!" She said as she went to get dressed.

"What's wrong with you?" Clove asked her brother as she went to sit down next to him with her toast.

"You're really volunteering?" He asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? I earned the privilege." She said looking at him with confusion.

"Sorry if I'm tired of watching my siblings getting themselves killed." He mumbled staring at his plate.

"I'm not going to get myself killed. I know what I'm doing." She said coldly.

"That's what Alarik said...and where is he? Oh right. He got himself killed!" He shouted.

"I am not Alarik! Now if you have a problem shut up about it I don't want to hear it! So either be supportive or go mope somewhere else." She said icily.

"Do you really not care about killing other kids?" He asked glaring at her.

"Why should I? That's what the games are about." She said confidently.

"You really are Mom's kid." Bastian said shaking his head as he stormed out the room.

"What about you Rosie?" Clove asked her sister who had stayed silent during the argument.

"I just want you to come back to teach me to throw knives like you do." She smiled.

After breakfast, Clove entered her room and saw that her mother had laid out different dress options on the bed with matching shoes. She shook her head and went to look at them. The first was pink and very frilly which was not going to work. The next two were too bubbly and over the top. The last one was black but still had an edge to it. She picked it up to look at it more carefully.

"I knew you'd pick that one." Her mother said from the doorframe. "Did you see the shoes too?" She asked giving her the pair of black wedged heels that were high enough without being inappropriate. "Try it on, I want to see!" She said over excitedly.

"Sure Mom." Clove sighed at her mother's excitement.

She went into the bathroom and put on the dress. She looked in the full length mirror and a smirk pulled her lips. The dress looked great, the pleated skirt made it sophisticated but the silk detail on the neckline and the partly opened back gave it a bit of edge. She put on the shoes and went out to meet her mother.

"Oh my little Clove, you look absolutely stunning!" She squealed. "Look at you? You're such a perfect young woman and a perfect tribute." She grinned widely.

"Thanks Mom." Clove said rolling her eyes.

"You look very pretty. Like a princess." Rosamund said coming into the room and sitting on the bed.

"So do you Rosie." Clove smiled.

"Now let me do your hair Clove!" Her mother said enthusiastically.

"Please Mom don't do anything too crazy." She sighed.

"Alright. But a bun and some curls would look great. And maybe a hairpiece..."

"Mom!" Clove said rolling her eyes.

"Alright! I get it. You want to look all tough and ruthless. But it wouldn't kill you to wear a bit of color and frills!"

"Maybe for my interview." She sighed hoping her mother would stop talking about girly things.

"Oh I am so proud of you Clove. You look so glamorous! A perfect representation of our district. Not unlike the outer districts who look like they were playing in dirt before the reaping." She said looking at her in the mirror while pulling her straight hair back into a slick ponytail and wrapping a strand of hair around the elastic.

"There. Is that alright or does it not satisfy your specific taste?" Her mother teased.

"It's fine Mom. I like it." Clove said getting up.

"Well I'll leave you to yourself for a moment. I'll get ready. Come Rosie." Her mother said leaving the room.

* * *

"We'll see you in the justice building after the reaping. Don't forget to smile! Make me proud." Her mother told her as she left her oldest children to register.

"Are you ready?" Clove asked Bastian while adjusting his tie.

"I'm fine." He mumbled looking away from her.

"Well, well, well. Little Clover has a little brother." Cato said with a smile.

"Hey Bastian!" Celia said with a smile.

"You know him?" Cato asked raising his eyebrow at his sister.

"Yeah, he's my friend." She stated. "I like your dress. You look real pretty!" She told Clove.

"Don't talk to her." Cato said dryly.

"But I want to." Celia said looking up at him defiantly. "Come on Bastian, let's get registered." She said walking towards the line.

Clove burst out laughing.

"Well she's something. Wonder where she gets the cockiness from." She grinned.

"Wow, Killer can enjoy herself. I don't think I've ever seen you laugh." Cato said as they went in line behind their siblings.

"It's because I don't tend to enjoy myself around you." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well that'll have to change." He whispered in her ear making her roll her eyes as they pricked her finger. "Hey Killer!" He called as she walked away.

"What do you want now Cato?!" She sighed.

"Nice legs." He smirked as she rolled her eyes and walked away. "See you on stage!" He called after her.

Thirty minutes later, a rather extravagant woman wearing a dress that looked like a cross between a butterfly and a tropical bird came up on stage.

"Welcome dear people of District 2, the important district of masonry. It is such an honor to be here for the special day of reaping for the 74th annual Hunger Games. And now, here's a video from the Capitol itself." She said as the video they watched every year started.

Clove smirked knowing every line by heart.

"And now, happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." She smiled proudly. "Now as usual, ladies first!" She said approaching the first bowl.

Clove caught Cato's eye line. He smirked and winked at her making her shake her head trying to suppress her grin as the woman picked out a name.

'Good luck.' He mouthed.

"And the female tribute for district 2 is... Celia Cutrone!" She yelled.

The following seconds seemed to last forever. Clove saw a flash of emotion in Cato's eyes. Fear. Something she never thought she would see in him.

* * *

**A/N : A new story! And my first Hunger Games fic! I hope you all love Clove and Cato as much as I do. I really think they deserved more back story. PRETTY PLEASE leave a review to tell me if If you're interested in this story and if ever you have any opinions or things you'd like to see happen I'll be happy to read them! I already have the next few chapters written so I should update with the next one in a few days. Enjoy and I really appreciate you reading the story! Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :**

A moment later, Clove finally broke eye contact with Cato.

"I volunteer!" She shouted.

"Well, well! A volunteer!" The woman said with a smile as Clove walked up on stage. "What a pretty volunteer at that! What's your name?" She asked.

"Clove Carter." Clove said with a smirk forgetting about Cato.

"Well congratulations, what an honor to represent such an important district! And now, for the boys..."

Clove did not even hear the name before she heard Cato volunteer.

"Another volunteer! What a great start to these Hunger Games for District 2! Two volunteers! And what a volunteer at that!" She said as Cato got up on stage. "What's your name?"

"Cato Cutrone." Cato said smirking at Clove who smirked in return. "And aren't you one to watch Cato Cutrone!" She said. "Now, tributes shake hands."

Cato reached over and Clove shook his hand. He tightened his grip quite a lot to which she replied by digging her nails into his hand.

"Alright let's get going now!" She said as they all headed into the justice building.

Clove paced in circles waiting for her family to enter the room. A moment later, the door burst open and her mother entered followed by her brother and sister.

"Oh my little Clove! You looked wonderful and fearless! The sponsors will be all over you!" She said as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Thanks Mom." Clove said smirking proudly. She looked at her brother who was looking away from her with his arms crossed.

"Come on Bastian, I'll be home soon enough." She said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe you won't." He mumbled.

"Won't you just be happy for me?" Clove asked irritated by his attitude.

"No. I won't be! I don't want to watch get killed! I've done it once and it isn't something I want to go through again! What happens to us when you don't come home?" He shouted.

"But I want you to come home. You have to win." Rosamund said a tear falling across her cheek.

Clove kneeled down to her sister's height and smiled at her.

"Don't worry Rosie, I'm going to win. And I'll come home to teach you to throw knives just like I do. Alright? No need to cry. We're just saying see you soon." She said firmly.

"Alright." She said wiping the tear away and smiling. Clove got up and walked to her brother.

"Will you look at me?" She asked.

He looked up at her with a mix of anger and sadness.

"I promise you. I will do everything in my power to win and to come back to you. Do you understand me?" She said.

He sighed and nodded his head before hugging her tightly.

"Alright! We better get going. I need to get the party ready!" Her mother said. "You will be brilliant Clove!" She said hugging her one last time as they said goodbye.

Clove sat down as her family left the room. She started to think about the games but she was interrupted by a small knock and the door opening to show Celia, Cato's sister.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your brother?" Clove asked confused.

"I already talked to him. And he told me not to come but I don't really listen to what he has to say." The young girls said shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't worry, I never listen to him either." Clove said not understanding why she was being so friendly.

"I just wanted to say thank you. For volunteering. And I wanted to give you this." She said handing her a bracelet.

"It's fine really." Clove said but Celia insisted.

"It's a mockingjay, the bird on it. Maybe you'll find a way to both come home. I like you." Celia said sweetly.

"Well, thanks I guess. And we'll see." Clove said knowing very well that was impossible. "And Celia, keep an eye on Bastian for me will you?"

"Yeah, I like Bastian too. You know Cato talks about you a lot." Celia grinned as she exited the room.

* * *

"So Little Clover! My dear friend. Ready for this?" Cato asked putting his arm around her shoulder as they got on the train with the Capitol escort Autumn.

"Just let go of me Cato. And we're not friends." Clove said rolling her eyes as Autumn kept rambling on about the Capitol.

"Well you two just wait here, I'll get Brutus and Enoboria!" She said her long pink eyelashes fluttering.

"So it's just you and me Killer." Cato smirked.

"Can't you just shut up for one minute?" Clove asked.

"I don't think so. I like annoying you."

"Great." She said looking out the window.

"Why do you hate me so much?" He asked.

"I don't hate you. If I hated you I'd actually have to think about you. Which I don't." She answered flatly.

"Oh how you wound me Little Clover." He said dramatically as Brutus and Enoboria entered the room.

They looked both tributes up and down before they actually took a seat and wrote a few things down on a notepad.

"Him we can definitely work with. Can you do anything? Because you're small." Brutus asked.

"Oh she definetly can." Enoboria said showing off her razor sharp teeth.

Instead of saying anything Clove took a blade she'd hid in her boots and threw it across the room where it hit the middle of the painting on the door.

"Not bad at all." Brutus said writing something more on his notepad."So tell us a strength and a weakness of your fellow tribute."

"Oh were to begin." Cato teased.

"Well as you can already see, Cato is bigheaded and his ego gets in the way of his training all the time. But he can be rather focused and he's good with a sword." Clove said rolling her eyes at Cato.

"And Clove is incredibly stuck-up and doesn't know how to have fun but she never misses with a knife." Cato said looking half-pleased half-mad.

"Being uptight isn't good for your training. You can probably give her a hand with that." Enoboria grinned at Cato showing off her teeth.

"Shut up." Brutus said sternly. "Alright, I'm training the girl, Enoboria, you can have Handsome over here. We'll see you tomorrow morning. Sleep and watch the other reapings." He said as they got up and left.

"So you're 'the girl' and I'm 'Handsome' isn't that a love story in the making." Cato smirked.

"For one second will you just stop talking!" Clove shouted. "I really don't care about anything you have to say so just shut up and go look at yourself in a mirror or something!" She said heading to her compartment.

"Enoboria's right you know! You're too uptight for training!" Cato called after her.

* * *

A few hours later Clove got changed into leggings and a long t-shirt seeing as the dress was getting uncomfortable. She was sitting on her bed taking notes on the other tributes while watching the reapings. Her door opened and she half-jumped.

"Civilized people knock before coming in to someone else's room you know." Clove said rolling her eyes as she paused the video.

"What if I'm not civilized?" Cato teased as he sat against the headboard. Instead of wearing his slick suit, he now had pyjama pants and a simple black t-shirt.

"You don't knock and you just climb into my bed with a bottle of alcohol. I think it's safe to say that you aren't." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh there are so many things I could say to that. And it's tequila. What are you writing about?" He asked taking her notes and handing her the bottle of tequila.

"Can't you just be normal and ask for something before taking it?" She said crossing her arms but still taking a shot.

"Where would be the fun in that?" He said with a smirk. "Not bad Little Clover. Which reaping are we watching now?" He asked.

"We? I was watching district 6 before you interrupted me." She said trying to get her notes back but Cato just put them out of her reach. "What are you doing?"

"Playing with you. I might be a slight bit intoxicated" He grinned as she took another shot.

"Fine. Stay but give me my notes back."

"You didn't ask nicely. And give me the tequila back."

"Alright. If anyone here should be nice to the other, it's you. I could have very easily not volunteered. You owe me." Clove said coldly.

"But you did. Why?" Cato asked serious for the first time.

"Don't go flattering yourself and thinking I did it for you." She laughed. "I did it for myself."

"See if you really hated me, you wouldn't have volunteered. You still have two years left. You could have easily done it next year." He said looking at her intently.

"As I've said before, I don't hate you because I don't think about you." She said not breaking eye-contact.

"I don't believe that." He said with a smirk.

"Believe what you want Prettyboy. You know your sister came to see me after the reaping." She said not knowing why she was sharing this with him.

"I thought she would. I told her not to but she does whatever she wants. What did she say?" Cato asked . For once he seemed to actually care about the conversation.

"She said that she hoped that we'd find a way to both get home. And that you talk about me a lot." Clove said with a teasing grin as she took the bottle back.

"Right." Cato said dismissively.

"But she did. Now who can laugh at who?" Clove smirked.

"Fine so I think you're pretty impressive and you drive me kind of insane." He said sitting up a bit straighter.

"Wow, another compliment for the oh so ruthless Cato. I feel so special." Clove teased.

"Now who's the bigheaded one?" Cato said with a laugh.

"You're right, I've spent to much time around you. You're rubbing off on me."

"Or it's the alcohol. I knew it was a good idea to get you drunk." He smirked.

"I am not drunk! Yet." She laughed. "I should really get back to the reapings."

"I knew you couldn't stay fun for long. Can't you just be irresponsible for one night? The other tributes probably won't be there for the next few days so we'll have that time to analyze the reapings! Just let your hair down Little Clover!" He grinned tugging lightly on her ponytail.

"But I'm not irresponsible." She said shaking her head. "I don't even get why we're talking right now! We hate each other."

"I thought you said you didn't hate me because you don't think about me. And I don't hate you. You're just annoying." He grinned.

"I don't think about you. And you're infuriating as well you know?" She said looking from him to her notes as he took another swing from the bottle. She did not have anything to lose. And he was right, they would be one of the first districts to arrive. They had more than enough time.

"Oh I know and I enjoy it." He smirked. "So Killer, are you capable of letting your hair down for one night or not? I think not but that's just me." He said knowing this would annoy her.

"Fine!" She put her notepad away and undid her ponytail. She shook her hair out a bit. "We do deserve to be stupid and irresponsible for one night."

"That's what I like to hear." He grinned looking at her more carefully. She straight dark hair fell kind of messily but it still looked very presentable. "You look good."

"Now you're officially drunk!" She laughed.

"So are you!" Cato said laughing as well.

"I am not!" Clove countered.

"You've been laughing at everything you've said for the past fifteen minutes. And you actually agreed to take a break. With me. You're drunk Killer." He said with a smirk.

"Fine. I might be drunk. But it's entirely your fault." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'll gladly take responsibility for that." He said taking another drink of the bottle that was now close to being empty.

"You're drinking too much. Pass the bottle over." She said as he put his arm out so she could not get to the bottle. She tried to get up on the bed and over Cato but simply ended up falling on top him and straddling him.

"Damn it." Clove chuckled as she put her hands on his chest trying to steady herself.

"Well isn't this an unfortunate position." Cato smirked putting the bottle down and putting his arms Clove's waist.

"What are you doing?" She rolled her eyes but chuckled.

"I don't know yet." He smirked looking into her dark brown eyes and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "We're aloud to be irresponsible tonight so we have options."

"Oh really?" Clove said raising an eyebrow. Their faces were only a few inches apart.

"Yeah really." Cato said before closing the distance between them and kissing her roughly but passionately.

At first Clove thought about pulling away but after a second she thought 'why not?'. It wasn't as if it actually meant anything to either of them. They were just letting off some tension. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to him as her arms found their way around his neck. They both fought for control of the kiss and Cato flipped them around so he was now on top of her. Both their shirts had been thrown on the floor.

"I thought you didn't think about me?" Cato said smirking into the kiss.

"I am actively. Not thinking. About you. Right now." Clove said between kisses.

* * *

**A/N : Chapter 2! I really love Clove and Cato, I think they're great fun to write for. I hope you guys enjoy the story and please review! I'd really like to know if anyone is actually interested in this story! And I also have a Harry Potter fic about Fred Weasley and an OC so give it a look! I love you all! Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :**

The next morning Clove woke up with a pounding headache. She grunted and sighed as the memories of the previous night resurfaced in flashes. She turned around to see Cato's sleeping figure next to her. He looked quite peaceful, something Clove was not used to. Cato was always arrogant or showing off by having unexpected outbursts of anger during training and slamming people into walls. They had their fair share of fights with usually ended with both of them overly irritated and having a few bruises or cuts. His peacefulness made her smirk before shaking his shoulder to wake him. Cato simply grunted and turned away from her making this even more fun for Clove.

"Cato..." She said shaking his shoulder again.

"What do you want?" He said angrily muffled by the pillow.

"Get up! Brutus will kill us if we're late." She said getting up and throwing on Cato's shirt which was the first wearable thing she could find.

"Looking good Killer." Cato grinned as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"I know. I'm getting a shower. And you're going to be gone when I get out." She said gathering more decent clothes for their arrival at the Capitol.

"Don't you want some company?" He said smirking.

"Nope I'm good. You can go." She said smirking as well.

"I have to admit that my shirt does possibly look better on you." He said putting on his pants and walking towards her.

"Is this one of your infamous moves? Trying to flatter me so I'll have sex with you again?" Clove asked raising her eyebrow.

"You really are quite different." He said with a smirk.

"What were you expecting?" She asked walking up to him. "You thought that you'd make me blush and fall for your Oh so charming self?"

"It seemed to work last night." Cato grinned.

"Are we done with the small talk? Can't we just skip that part? I'm not interested." Clove said looking directly at him.

"So you're just going to leave me shirtless? What if Enoboria or Brutus are in the hall?" He smirked ignoring her comment.

"Fine." She smiled. She turned around and took a few steps towards the bathroom before taking his shirt off and throwing it at him. "See you later Pretty Boy!" She said as she closed the bathroom door.

"Definitely different." Cato thought as he pulled on his shirt and headed to his own room.

* * *

After showering and watching the remaining reapings, Clove sat in the dining car with Brutus talking about sponsors as Enoboria was admiring her reflection and her teeth in a mirror.

"Took you long enough to grace us with your presence Handsome." Brutus said irritation obvious in his tone as Cato entered the car.

Enoboria started fussing about his muscles and Cato took pleasure talking about his training regimen. Clove rolled her eyes at their conversation.

"Not impressed?" Brutus asked.

"Nope." Clove said taking a bite of toast.

"Good." Brutus said with a slight smile. "So this year you'll be teaming up with District One only. District Four didn't get a good year. No careers were reaped. The boy's skilled with spears I hear and the girl is...supposedly good enough. Both seventeen. They're nothing to worry about. Once you get rid of the other tributes they'll be easy to kill." He said making Clove grin. She remembered seeing the girl on the reaping tape and thinking she looked clueless and overly flirty.

"And as far as sponsors go. Cato we will not have a problem whatsoever. You're pretty much the perfect tribute to sell. And Clove can easily be one of those sweet and lethal ones. The Capitol loves the psychotic ones. And you can both be charming, well at least Cato can be. And I'm hoping you can too." Enoboria said with a smile to Clove.

"Oh trust me she can be." Cato smirked making Clove roll her eyes.

"Now we've read both of your files and I've seen you both in training. Cato, you have to control your temper while you're here. We can't have you hitting other tributes during training. Clove, make sure you make an impression. I've seen you torture people and the way you can play mind games will get you very far in here. So both of you watch your tempers and make sure you scare the hell out of those tributes. They won't know what hit them." Enoboria grinned.

* * *

They arrived at the Capitol at mid-day and were prepped before meeting their stylists. Clove's prep team consisted of three very feminine and girly women who seemed to be under twenty-five years old.

"So are you excited about the games? We'll make you look absolutely gorgeous!" Gushed Cecilia, who had light pink colored skin and long wavy fuchsia hair.

"I'm sure you will." Clove said with a genuine smile. Even though she was not overly girly, she enjoyed the occasional moment to be feminine and understood the importance of appearance for the games.

"You're already pretty cute, we'll just make you Capitol ready!" Added Camellia who had coral colored skin and pink curls which had more than a few flowers in them.

"You'll make that hot partner of yours go crazy." Clarissa winked at Clove. She had normal colored skin with a pattern of golden shimmer over her entire body which made her red hair stand out even more.

"He really is gorgeous!" Camellia grinned as she brushed out Clove's hair and trimmed the ends.

"Don't let him hear you say that, his head is big enough as it is." Clove said making the three other girls giggle. Clove could not help but smile at the girls' foolish behavior.

After the three girls had finished with her, they went to get Clove's stylist leaving her alone in a room.

After sitting on the cold table for a few minutes, a man a lot younger than Clove had expected to be entered the room.

"Nice to meet you Clove. I'm Maximilian but everyone calls me Max." He said as his piercing blue eyes scanned her for a moment.

"Nice to meet you too." Clove said as he walked around her.

"You're really in amazing shape." It was more of a statement than a question. "You can put your robe back on. It'll probably be more comfortable." He added with a smile. He looked to be in his early twenties and had navy blue hair. But other than that he seemed quite normal.

"Sure." She said wrapping the robe around herself.

"So for the tributes parade, Alessandra and myself are finishing up you're costumes. They're very Grecian god inspired, a lot of gold. You'll look fabulous and more importantly, you'll make an impression."

"Perfect. So you won't make me look stupid like last years tributes?" She asked bluntly.

"They did look horrible." He laughed. "But I wasn't their stylist." He added winking at her. "We'll try everything on tomorrow morning to make sure that everything is ready for the parade tomorrow night. But we have your measurements so everything should be great. You can go meet Autumn and your mentors in the next room." He added handing her gold sequined heels and a black dress. It had a v-neck and was embroided with a pattern of sequins which reminded her of the patterns on Clarissa's skin. The dress was on the short side but still a respectable length. "Go drive the boys crazy." Max added with a wink.

"Oh I will." Clove grinned as he left the room and she put on the dress. Max really had impeccable taste. She looked at herself in the full length mirror for a moment. The dress hit her mid thigh and the heels made her legs seem twice as long as they actually were. The girls had done a great job with giving her a slight haircut which framed her face beautifully and put in loose curls instead of her usual straight hair. Clove smiled at herself before heading out to meet the others.

* * *

**A/N : Yay another chapter! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! I'll answer you in the next chapter because my computer is dying! I love you all! Xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 :**

Autumn squealed and clapped happily as Clove made her way towards them making her grin proudly. She huged Clove leaving the young girl rather uncomfortable before leaving the rest of the group to attend to some business.

Brutus simply whispered something to Enoboria to which she nodded. Cato was standing next to them wearing a suit. He smirked seeing Clove walk towards them.

"So we're having dinner with the District One tributes and their mentors Gloss and Cashmere. They tend to be very superficial so just play nice and smile for an hour." Brutus said glancing at Clove for a moment longer.

"Trust me, you've met my mother, I know superficial." Clove said rolling her eyes at the thought of her mother.

"Oh we've met Annabelle more than a few times. She is a victor after all and she mentored me with Brutus." Enoboria said. "And seeing you now I might have underestimated you. You are her daughter after all." She added as they walked towards a restaurant.

"And try to seem loyal. We don't want them thinking that they can get between you both. You're going to have to try not arguing for a few hours." Brutus said.

"What are we supposed to hold hands?" Clove said harshly as she raised her eyebrow.

"I'm not enjoying this any more than you are." Cato said coldly.

"But we both know that isn't true." Clove said knowingly.

"Oh pretty Clover, nothing will ever get between us." Cato eased up putting his arm around her waist teasingly.

"They're not supposed to think we're sleeping together either." Clove said hitting his arm away.

"So your mother was a victor?" Cato asked as they walked behind Autumn and their mentors.

"Yep. She won the 49th Hunger Games when she was seventeen." Clove said without much emotion.

"Family ties won't save you in the arena you know Little Clover." He said smirking.

"I know Pretty boy, but sponsors will." She answered winking at him.

"If anyone's pretty around here it's you." He said seeming honest.

"What's with the compliments? Is this supposed to be foreplay or flirting?" She laughed darkly.

"Can't you just take a compliment? And I'm sure we'll see how all of this pays off tonight." He smirked.

"Whatever happens tonight will be because I feel like it and not due to you pathetic attempts at flirting." She whispered as they entered the restaurant and headed towards a table where four people were already sitting.

"Brutus and Enoboria! You seemed to have a bit of luck with the reaping this year. Not bad." Gloss said looking at Clove and Cato.

"Not bad but nowhere near enough to beat Marvel and Glimmer." Cashmere said flipping her blond hair over her shoulder. "But sit down. We can at least catch up and try to elaborate a strategy."

"Of course. They don't have to kill each other for another couple of weeks." Brutus said with what seemed to be a smirk as they all sat down. Cato and Clove sat opposite of Marvel and Glimmer while their mentors were chatting away about how they each won their games.

"Hi! I'm Glimmer." The blond said with a giggle as she looked at Cato who simply smirked.

"Nice to meet you Glimmer, I'm Cato. And this is Clove." He said as Clove had to stop herself from telling him off for talking in her place but instead she gave the other tributes and icy smile and placed her heel warningly over Cato's foot.

"That's Marvel." She added pointing at her fellow tribute still giggling.

"Are you done giggling now?" Marvel asked making Clove smile lightly.

"Oh you're just jealous." Glimmer said blushing.

"Very jealous." He rolled his eyes as Glimmer went back to questioning Cato while ignoring Clove.

"So what can you do?" Marvel asked Clove.

"Give me any blade, any time and I won't ever miss." Clove said with a confident grin.

"Ah! A knife girl. Useful. I'm good with a spear." Marvel said with a smirk. Clove had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at him and instead listened to her mentors. After all, keep your friends close, your enemies closer.

"I'm sure you are." She answered with a slight grin. "What about Glitzy over there?" Clove asked gesturing towards Glimmer who seemed infatuated with Cato.

"She's pretty good. We went to the same school." Marvel said shrugging his shoulders. "What about him?"

"Well he is incredibly strong and he can use pretty much any weapon but he's quite impressive with a sword." Clove answered.

"I'm sure he's not all that tough. We'll to see that in training won't we." Marvel added slightly glaring at Cato.

"What was that?" Cato spat turning his head towards Marvel. Clove noticed his expression of pure anger. His fists were clenched under the table and his leg was bouncing in frustration. Enoboria and Brutus sent them a glare.

"Calm him down." Enoboria mouthed angrily to Clove.

"I guess you'll have to wait for training for us to show you up." Clove said with an arrogant smile as she placed her hand on Cato's knee trying to keep him from getting up and punching Marvel.

"Oh that we will." Cato said putting his hand over hers making her roll her eyes.

* * *

The rest of the meal went by slowly. Glimmer kept giggling and Clove had to fight the urge to throw a knife at her during the entire meal. She kept imagining the feeling of satisfaction she would have first torturing then killing Glimmer while the mentors seemed more interested in reliving their glory days than in their tributes.

"We'll see you both tomorrow morning before training. You're on the second floor." Brutus said as he and Enoboria left Clove and Cato in front of the elevator.

"Yep tomorrow." Clove answered.

They got into the elevator and it only took a second for Cato to start talking again.

"So how did you enjoy our new friends?" Cato asked.

"Not as much as you did. You and Glitzy really complete each other." She answered with a smirk.

"I thought you wear annoying but that's a whole other level." He said laughing.

"But you usually enjoy people who have similar IQ's to your own and who spend the night talking about how charming you supposedly are." Clove teased.

"Shut up Clove." He spat as they arrived to the second floor. "Now this is nice." And he was right. The entire living space was open planned and had tones of red, orange and gold. "And that idiot Marvel! I swear I was going to punch him."

"I noticed! You've really got to keep that temper of yours in check." She sighed as she went to find the rooms. She entered her room and was quite impressed at the substantial size of it and of the large bed.

"I can do whatever I want Little Clover." He said leaning against her doorframe.

"You know you've got your own room. You and your oversized ego can stay there." Clove said as she went to the wardrobe to find something more comfortable to wear.

"I know, but annoying you is so much more fun." He smirked. "And what was Enoboria going on about torture?"

"For the last year I've been helping with the torture sessions with prisoners and traitors. Just an extracurricular activity." Clove said as she took out a pair of shorts and a tank top. "Are you leaving?"

"Nope." Cato grinned as she rolled her eyes and turned away from him before getting out of her dress and putting on the shirt and shorts. "You really are quite confident aren't you?"

"What's not to be confident about Pretty boy?" She asked winking at him as she put her dress away. "And once more, flattery will get you nowhere." She said resting her back on the wall opposite Cato.

"You really are one of a kind." He said shaking his head and walking towards her.

"Well I'm sure as hell not one of your blond bimbos who keep singing your praises. You're not used to working for anything are you? Is it hard on your ego?" Clove teased as he got closer.

"What are you trying to achieve here?" He asked putting his arms on either side of her trapping her against the wall while his breathing was faster due to frustration.

"What do you think?" She smirked as Cato's lips crashed onto her own. This time she did not hesitate and kissed him back as he pined her against the wall. Her arms quickly find their way around his neck pulling him closer to her as he tore off her shirt.

"Was that really fucking necessary?" She teased to which he answered by smirking into the kiss, lifting her up and slamming them into the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she discarded his shirt while he leaded her towards the bed.

* * *

**A/N : Yay! Two chapters in a day! I hope you enjoy them! Please review because it really gives me direction and motivation. It means the world to me knowing that people actually read and enjoy my stories so pretty please take a second to review. Any comment is welcomed!Tell me if you'd like pictures of the other characters (Clove's family etc.) and outfits or anything really, plotlines or suggestions are more than welcomed!Anyways, I'm rambling as I always do. I love you all! Xoxo.**

**To KellyLupin : Thank you! I'm glad you like this story as well! And to me the quote just screams Clove and Cato. I hope you keep enjoying the story!**

**To starsriseandsing : I'm glad you like it! I hope you enjoy these chapters. :)**

**Thanks to whoever you are Guest and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! Xoxo**


End file.
